


Ýou can let go now daddy

by PastelSweetPea



Category: legolas/thranduil - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSweetPea/pseuds/PastelSweetPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fan fic be easy on me please! Please leave some feed back this was done at 4am, with random inspiration... most of my stuff will be better later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ýou can let go now daddy

It was very unexpected that my father was so close to death, due to the fact we elves rarely died. Now here was our king, my Ada, lying on his bed with Elrond attending him. I knocked on the door to his bedroom, somewhat dreading what I might find. What. Might see.. my adar who'd always been so strong, been the rock of my childhood being brought low. Elrond let me in and smiled sadly as I crossed the room and sat at the foot of my fathers bed "is he?" I questioned, noting his seemingly non existent breathing.   
Elrond shook his head and replied "Just barely here." with that he turned and left, knowing I would summon him if needed. Crawling into my Ada's bed I snuggled up against him as I had when I was a elfling and teared up as he moved his arm so he was holding me weakly.   
Gathering my courage I whispered in his ear "you can let go now daddy" he opened his eyes once more and looked deep into mine before smiling sadly as a last shuddering sigh was exhaled and his eyes glazed over in the final sleep.


End file.
